


Share

by 107bucky



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107bucky/pseuds/107bucky
Summary: Connor didn't think he'd be one to fall in love, and definitely not with two other androids.But hey, becoming deviant was all about change, wasn't it?





	Share

Days like these were welcome; the silence of their otherwise abandoned apartment enveloping them like a blanket, making the three androids feel safe and secure. It was about time.

A soft blue glow flickered in the otherwise dark room. Markus claimed it reminded him of Jericho, a happier time for both him and Simon. Connor was reminded of CyberLife, and shuddered at the thought, but still agreed to buy this run down apartment with what little money the three had.

Pigeons were everywhere and sun damage was on the exposed wooden floors, decaying and cracked underneath their feet. Yet they stayed; Simon claimed it was their home, and Connor forced himself to agree. While not homely, per se, they would make it theirs regardless.

Simon's hand slid to rest against Connor's, and he caught a breath he didn't need. Being touched in such a gentle manner was still new to him - especially being the third and last to this relationship. He often felt like a third wheel, interrupting his two other partners who didn't want him around. But a simple touch from Simon, a kiss from Markus, reminded him that he was loved just as dearly.

Lying huddled in a lazy mess on the couch didn't hurt matters either. Connor had long lost track of whose legs were where, whose arms wrapped around him. They were finally relaxing, taking a breather after a very long number of months. Turned out that leading a revolution and dealing with humans was more taxing than any of them had realised. 

Connor lifted his head at the thought, briefly flashing through his memories. He looked at Markus, eyes closed, while his LED flashed a soft blue. A smile worked its way onto Connor's face as he propped himself up, hearing Simon grumble incoherently against his chest. Keeping one arm carefully wrapped around the blond, he reached his other hand over Markus' chest and barely stroked his cheek, his fingers lingering. 

Markus opened his eyes and focused on him, and offered a small smile. "Hey." His voice rumbled deep in his chest and Connor smiled at that as he curled against him.

"Hey." Connor paused and looked at him playfully, raising an eyebrow. "Is there any plan for our day, or is this it?"

"This is it." Markus closed his eyes again but Connor studied the ghost of a smile on his lips. Teasing him. Markus knew that, given the choice, Connor wasn't one to dawdle doing nothing. This only egged Connor on, and he sat up straighter, prompting Simon to do the same. His baby blues flickered open and he watched the exchange going on between the two. 

"There are no papers you're supposed to be signing?" Markus sighed at the pout in his voice, unable to keep that smile off of his face. 

"They're due in two weeks, Connor," he answered him, shifting as if his limbs have fallen asleep. "I'm sure we can afford to hold off a day or two."

"So we're going to sit here." Connor's voice was flat -- in an attempt. Even Simon could practically hear the smile in his voice, so he twisted to face him, and simultaneously leaned against Markus' chest. 

"What else would we do? I'm glad to have a rest for once. No drama, no fighting..." He trailed off, looking up at Markus, who nodded at him in agreement.

"I think a day of rest is perfectly okay."

Connor opened his mouth to argue -- he was stubborn when he wanted to be, but he deflated instead and nodded slowly, his lower lip in a pout. Simon pulled him closer and Connor leaned against him, folding his arms over his chest. 

"But -- " He tried to protest. Simon leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, silencing him. Connor shut his mouth and accepted his fate.

The silence stretched around them again, save for the quiet fluttering of the occasional pigeon passing through, and the faint sounds of traffic streets away. Connor closed his eyes and listened.

While he sat there with these two androids, he thought back on... everything. He didn't know androids were capable of any kind of love, and while they never uttered it out loud -- it seemed unneccessary, in the grand scheme of things -- Connor still believed it.

He had never expected himself, a deviant Hunter, to fall for those he was supposed to eliminate and capture, much less become one. Besides that, the concept of love was almost too much to handle sometimes. It scared him, and the thought that he was free did little to help him.

Freedom to do whatever he wanted could be overwhelming, and sometimes all he could do was sit there and process it all. While shocking, confusing, and at times, alarming, he still wouldn't trade that for the world.

He was almost startled by Simon taking his hand again, then squeezing to get his attention. "Your LED's been yellow for a while... what're you thinking about?" he murmured, his nose brushing against the back of Connor's head. Connor said nothing, but he squeezed his hand briefly in response. 

Markus never understood why Connor had kept his LED, but he never pressed. Simon didn't, either. They both could at least understand that Connor would feel like the outsider a little - maybe because of what he'd done, sure, but also because Simon and Markus had known each other a little longer. But if refusing to mention his LED like it was a big deal would help Connor settle in, they were more than willing to do so.

"You sure?" Simon continued and Connor was quiet. 

"Yes," he said with finality as he looked up at him again and smiled patiently. "I'm okay, Simon."

Simon was always the heart of them all -- Connor the mind, Markus the soul. They complemented each other, and they made it work. Safely tucked away in their little nook, they didn't have to worry about the humans and societal issues; they could simply be. 

Days like these were always welcome, where the three could feel safe, secure, and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time on this website so I hope you guys liked this. I just wanted some fluff and it ended up between these three. Don't be afraid to vote or comment. :)


End file.
